Telling Leo
by KiwiSWFan
Summary: Sequel to This feeling you're feeling. Harry and Nikki on the morning after the night where they confessed their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm not getting anywhere with Moving On. I think it requires too much emotional involvement at the moment. This, on the other hand, was sparked last night that I'd like to do a short (!) one-shot as a follow-up to This feeling you're feeling of them telling Leo. It's turned out to be a bit more than a short one-shot and I haven't actually got as far as them telling Leo yet. I don't do light-hearted, romantic or dialogue very well, really! But enjoy and thanks for any reviews. That encourages me to write since I don't really believe in my ability to write. Thanks!**

"_Halfway through the meal, Leo is called away to a scene. "A simple RTA," he says . "No need for anyone else to help out" as you both half-rise to your feet. He flicks an inscrutable look at you both as he leaves. From Harry to you and back again as a curious half-smile plays on his lips. "Enjoy yourselves." Nothing more. Nothing less." _

_Thinking back, how did you not see the signs?_

_(This feeling you're feeling, Chapter 1.)_

**Surprises**

You wake to find Nikki curled up against you and your arms wrapped around her waist. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. The trials of the past weeks, months, even years, have melted away. You feel a pang as you realise that all this could have been resolved so long ago, if you'd only had the courage.

You kiss her gently on the head and disentangle yourself from her body and wrap the duvet up round her. She's had a hard week and probably needs the sleep.

Depositing another kiss on her head, you slip on a pair of boxers and pad softly out the room.

You know you want to treat her properly and that means starting with breakfast in bed with all the trimmings.

As you enter the lounge, you sigh softly, her belongings are scattered everywhere. She really meant it about her _foul detritus_ spreading to your flat. You feel yourself smiling and shook your head. This shouldn't really make you that happy.

You sigh as you realise that your fridge and cupboards are empty. Yes, it had been a hard week. No time to shop. Locating your jeans and shirt in the lounge, you hastily pull them on, tiptoe quietly upstairs with a couple of things and then nip out.

You wake to find the duvet wrapped around you, Harry gone and your phone on your, no THE, bedside table. Despite your heart-to-heart last night, you cannot actually move in here straight away and call everything yours. Shaking your head slightly at your nonsense, you stretch out and grab your phone. Even though you know where you stand with Harry, you're slightly surprised to find him no longer next to you.

Reading the new message, you smile. "_You looked too beautiful to wake, Sleeping Beauty. Back soon. Stay there and make yourself at home. You should have everything you need. x_" Your heart flips when you read the word 'home' as you read and reread the message several times.

You sit up and notice that your clothes are folded on the chair at the end of the bed, your book is lying on THE bedside table, and a thermos cup is standing next to it.

You open it and smell the delicious aroma of coffee. Sipping it, you pick up your book, curl up and start to read. _Content._

An hour or so later, you wake with a start. You remembered depositing the empty cup on the bedside table and lying down again to read a few more chapters in Harry's absence. You must have fallen asleep.

Next to the bed there is now a dress you recognise as having left in Harry's washing machine following a disastrous cooking attempt one _slightly_ alcohol-filled night many weeks ago. You also notice that your underwear is clean and wonder how Harry found the time to wash and dry it so quickly. Mind you, it is rather late…

Smiling, you bounce out of bed, slip quickly in the shower and dress. You have no idea what Harry is up to but you understand that he must be planning something and you don't want to ruin it. You're deeply touched that he is making such an effort.

However, your respect for his planning only goes so far as you sneak downstairs. Two can play at this game. He knows you hate surprises and have absolutely no patience. Well, no patience except when it came to getting together with him.

You stop at the foot of the stairs and watch him. He's smiling and humming softly as he cooks. You hesitate and then the temptation is too great. You tiptoe through the door. He's absorbed in his work that you might just get there.

And you do.

Your arms slip round his waist as you whisper "Good morning" suddenly oh so shy.

He jumps, then turns around and you giggle. He is wearing that _lovely lime green_ apron you bought him following that cooking disaster. (You had deliberately chosen the most horrifically bright one available.) He has batter on the tip of his nose and his cheek and his hair is ruffled as it is often is when he's trying to work something out. He watches you looking at him.

"Good morning. Well, actually, good afternoon, Dr Alexander." He bends down and kisses you softly. "Should have known you'd spoil the surprise."

You giggle again, protesting through your giggles, "I wanted to help!"

"Well, after the last time, I think I'll avoid your help, darling. It took 3 attempts and a trip to the dry-cleaners to remove the stain after you tried to add red wine to my stew last time."

Now you're openly laughing, "That may have more to do with the 4 bottles of wine we had consumed while the stew was in the oven and less to do with my cooking skills."

He grins, "True". Then turning serious, "But, I want to do this right."

You stop laughing and look at him, both of you locked in a look in the way that only you two seem to do and you smile softly, "It already is. In fact, it's more than right. It's perfect."

He leans down, kisses you again more passionately and then releases you finally.

"Well, you can make some more coffee while I finish off here and DON'T go into the living room."

You nod and start on the coffee. You love moments like this, in the lab and at home, (as you have spent so much time at each other's homes). Moments where you work together in a comfortable silence and you instinctively work round each other without the need for words. You realise once again that what you have is special and that the time spent as best friends can only benefit your relationship.

Soon, everything is ready and Harry pulls out a clean tea towel from the drawer.

"Right you, come here. He ties the tea-towel round your eyes and then steers you, one hand lightly on your shoulder, the other on your waist, into the living-room. He sits you down. "I'll be right back. No peeking."

You sit still, knowing he would be upset if you did peek this time and luckily he returns in a matter of minutes.

As he removes the tea-towel, you breathe in, overwhelmed.

Pancakes and coffee, you had expected. Flowers and a key you did not.


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely forgot that Part 2 was already written! I wrote this before knowing about Afghanistan. Thanks to Freya and Owl for the reviews :- ) Enjoy!**

**Pancakes and Dessert**

"Harry?" Your voice trembles slightly and you curse your inability to hide your emotions.

He spins you to the side and kneels in front of you. "Nikki. It's not a marriage proposal (yet) but, we have wasted so much time already, move in with me. I loved waking up with you this morning. I loved coming downstairs and finding your belongings scattered across the flat. I loved seeing you sleeping in my bed. And I want to see that every day. Please move in with me."

You know your answer already but you tease him for a second, "No…" a second's silence and then, "you're wrong." His face relaxes although he still looks confused. "We didn't waste time. The years we've spent being best friends, everything we've been through together can only help our relationship. And yes, of course, I'll move in with you. Or you might want to move in with me. My flat's bigger, nicer and… you wouldn't have to move all of my clothes."

He grins, sweeping you up in his arms. "I thought you'd say that but I couldn't find your own key…"

He then deposits you back in your seat. "Now, what would m'lady like to eat? Pancakes with chocolate sauce, maple syrup, vanilla cream, mixed berries, honey… the choice is yours!"

"God, Harry, did you buy out the entire shop?!"

"Well, half the market stall… I wanted this to be…"

"Perfect, I know." You cut him off and kiss him again. "All of the above, please, and you for dessert," you ask cheekily.

He laughingly serves you and the two of you settle down to eat, chatting and laughing as you had done the previous evening. Before moving on to dessert…

It's only much later as you lie curled up in bed that you think of something. Or several things.

"Harry, what do we tell Leo? HOW do we tell Leo? And what exactly did he know about your plans? I saw his look last night."

You hear Harry sigh softly and he reaches up and touches finger to your lips." "Stop with the 20 questions. He didn't know my exact plans although I think he suspected something last night, you know with the choice of bar and all. We did have… a chat a few weeks ago. It got me thinking and then the offer…" He stops suddenly and his eyes widen.

"And what offer would that be?" Your voice is suddenly chilly.

"The offer I'm turning down and I was planning on telling you about. Just not at this precise moment in time. By which I mean not while in bed…" He continues to stammer as you sit up.

"Details." The word falls from your lips. You don't know what to think. Do. Feel.

"NYU. A full professorship starting in the new academic year. But I don't want it. I don't want to leave London or you or Leo or Mum. My life is here."

You entwine your hands and look down, "I don't want to hold you back… you shouldn't miss out on this for me."

"It wouldn't be right without you…I'm not complete without you and I really just don't want to go. Maybe one day the Lyell will get increased funding and we three can be professors." He wiggles his eyebrows and you giggle.

"I love how you talk about we three. We are a team, aren't we? And Leo, he's the rock, isn't he?"

He nods. "We might not have made it here without Leo's support and he definitely deserves a gold medal for having put up with our various crises over the past few years."

You nod and smile, leaning back into him. "The only father-figure and mentor I've ever really had."

"Yes, he is all that and more. Now, as for how we tell him, I think this deserves some thought."

You pull yourself up, turning and resting your head in your hand." "Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?"

"Because he will be insufferable when we tell him. So, I'm thinking of the best way of getting a step ahead of him." He grins as you start laughing and nodding in approval. "Now come here, I'm not finished with you!"


End file.
